


Подмастерье

by Yozhik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Подмастерье

Румяна, духи, шёлк, кружево, кожа и лён. Последние штрихи, которые нужно нанести на картину – остаются ей.  
Кейт помнит ещё из школьного курса: так было всегда, мастер пишет лишь самые важные детали, всё прочее делают ученики; она никогда не думала, что ей достанется хотя бы роль ученика, тем более она никогда не думала, что этого покажется ей мало.  
Краска и лак для волос, все те тысячи мелочей, которые идут на создание образа; не естественного - вся жизнь Ирэн сцена, а на сцене не место естественности, - но кажущегося таковым.  
Кейт мечтает хоть раз дотронуться до этой кожи, до этих волос не как художник.


End file.
